Destiny Revealed
by dirtymama
Summary: The moon is attacked by Metallia. Princess Serenity and her guardians escape to Earth with Prince Darien and his generals. Prince Darien and Princess Serenity's fates are intertwined. Could they destroy Metallia and is that why she wants them dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A kiss that left me breathless and speechless. I stared up into the masked man face and then someone called my name. I turned to see who it was and when I turned back around the masked man was gone.

"Hey, Serenity where have you been" Mina asks nervously.

"Just enjoying the ball I met this really cute guy" Serenity says sighing happily not even noticing the smirking man walking from behind the curtain to the other side of the room.

"Hey Darien where have you been man" Malachite asks suspiciously.

"Just checking out the local beauties that's all" Darien says smiling sweetly.

"We're here to form an alliance with the moon Darien don't let you libido get us into trouble" Zoisite says on a serious tone.

"Trust me I no I will not do anything to jeopardize the treaty I just want to have a little fun" Darien says.

Just then someone clears there throat and all eyes turn to the throne where Queen Serenity is standing smiling down at everyone staring at her. She takes a microphone in her hand.

"Thank you all for coming to this masquerade ball to announce my daughter Serenity's 16th birthday" Queen Serenity says.

Darien almost drops the glass he is holding as the goddess he just kissed walks up and stands beside Queen Serenity.

"Thank you all for coming to my party enjoy yourself and have a good time" Serenity says before walking back down and standing with her four friends.

" I would like to also welcome our visitors from Earth to the party would you gentlemen please come up here" Queen Serenity says.

The five men walk up and stand next to the Queen.

"This is Prince Darien of Earth" Queen Serenity says before handing Darien the microphone.

"Hello I am happy to be at the princesses 16th birthday party and I look forward to getting to no her better and all the people of the galaxy" Darien says winking at Serenity before handing the microphone back to Queen Serenity.

"With Prince Darien are his four guards Malachite, Jedite, Zoisite, and Nephlite" Queen Serenity says pointing to each man in turn. "Now go and continue having fun" Queen Serenity says before putting down the microphone.

"Prince Darien I would like to officially introduce you to my daughter and her guardians" Queen Serenity says grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the five girls standing at the bottom of the throne.

"Oh my God five hotties coming our way I can't believe they make them that fine on Earth" Rei says.

"You ain't kidding that Nephlite is one hot man" Lita says blushing deeply.

"Sweetheart I wanted to introduce you to prince Darien of Earth" Queen Serenity says.

"Hello, Prince Darien it's a pleasure to meet you" Princess Serenity says blushing profusely and bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine princess" Prince Darien says taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

The two stare at each other until Nina says something.

"What did you say Nina?" Serena asks blushing more by the second.

"I was wondering were Queen Serenity went I don't see her anymore" Venus says worriedly.

"Princess Serenity would you give me the pleasure of this dance" Prince Darien asks.

"Of course" Princess Serenity says taking prince Darien's hand.

The others soon follow suit with the four generals. No one hears the crash but they notice the black cloud descending.

"Hurry to the throne room at once" Queen Serenity yells.

Soon everyone is gathered in the throne room and can hear the crashing and the noise outside.

"Mother what is it" Serenity asks worriedly holding on to her mothers hand.

"It is the dark kingdom you must leave here at once" Queen Serenity says looking at her daughter nervously.

Just then the door cracks open and in walks a woman wearing a red silk dress and the blackest eyes void of all emotion and a sadistic smile on her face.

"Long time no see Queen Serenity" Says the woman dressed all in red.

The scouts quickly step in front of the Queen. The Queen places her hands on there shoulder.

"Protect princess Serenity she's our only hope" Queen Serenity says nervously.

Just then the woman's eyes lights on the girl standing behind Queen Serenity. She quickly reaches out a hand to grab Serenity but is blocked by Queen Serenity's sword.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter Metallia" Queen Serenity says angrily pushing her back with the force of her blow.

"Do you really want to die for this child just give her to me and I will leave" Metallia says evilly staring at Serenity and licking her lips.

"Never" Queen Serenity says as she lashes out at Metallia with her sword.

"You're getting slow in your old age" Metallia says as she cuts through Queen Serenity dress with a single slash.

"Get Serenity out of here now take her to the bunker Luna" Queen Serenity says dodging another blow from Metallia's sword.

"You're only delaying the inevitable" Metallia says cackling evilly.

Luna grabs Serena and the girls quickly rushing them to the bunker. They are followed closely by the royal party from Earth. Once inside the bunker all eyes turn to Luna.

"It is not my place to say Queen Serenity will explain I hope" Luna says looking towards the door nervously.

Hours pass and still nothing soon everyone is antsy and then the door opens and a bloody and bleeding Queen Serenity collapses on the floor in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later Queen Serenity awakens and looks around nervously until her eyes land on Serenity.

"Come here daughter I must tell you something" Queen Serenity says in a weak squeaky voice.

"You can tell me later just rest and save your strength" Serenity says pushing her mother back down on the bed.

"No my time grows short you must leave the moon and never return or all is lost Serenity" Queen Serenity says coughing a little.

"Mom you're acting crazy just rest we'll talk when you regain your strength" Serenity says tears slowly rolling down her cheek.

"No Metallia will return soon you must go and take Luna and Artemis with you and no that I will always be here when you need me" Queen Serenity says coughing a little more and a dribble of blood comes out of the corner of her mouth.

"You're not dying Mom so just rest" Serenity says standing up to leave when Queen Serenity grabs her arm and pulls her down beside her.

"You must no why Metallia is after you before I die" Queen Serenity says coughing once more.

Just then one of the guards coming running into the room.

"Your majesties Queen Metallia has returned you must leave now" The guard says as Serenity is unceremoniously pulled away from her mother by the guard.

"Darien take her to Earth and protect my daughter with your life" Queen Serenity says clutching his hand and putting a piece of paper in it.

Then Queen Serenity closes her eyes and her arm drops to her side.

"No Mom" Serenity yells as four struggling girls pull her away from her mother's dead body.

Just then they hear a crash right outside the gate and the door flies open. Darien grabs Princess Serenity and throws her over his shoulder and runs to the Teleport pad.

"Input the coordinates" Darien yells at Jedite who quickly puts in the coordinates.

Just as Metallia come into the teleport room the ten people disappear in a beam of light not before one of them throws a rose at the console destroying the machine making them unable to trace the coordinates.

"Dammitt" Metallia screams striking down creatures as she goes.

The ten materialize on Earth with Serena clutched in Dariens arm crying her eyes out.

"I will take her now prince" Lita says holding out her arms for her crying princess.

"She's fine we better get moving" Darien says nodding at his generals.

They all head off towards the castle.

"Where are Luna and Artemis?" Rei asks worriedly.

"We're right here" Says two voices from under Darien's cloak.

Out steps Luna and Artemis in cat form.

Soon they arrive at the main gate of the palace once the guard sees prince Darien he immediately opens the gate.

"Hello my prince welcome home" The guard says bowing and staring at him strangely.

"Take this to my father and tell him to come to my chambers we need to talk immediately" Darien says before continuing into the castle and up to his chambers.

30 minutes later the door opens and in walks the King and Queen of Earth.

"What is the meaning of you demanding my presence?" The King asks angrily as the Queen places a hand on his shoulder pointing to the five women in the chamber.

"Father would you lower your voice Princess Serenity is sleeping" Darien says quickly.

His father notices the beautiful girl laying on the bed behind his son.

"What is going on?" King Darius asks more quietly.

"The moon was attacked by Metallia" Luna says coming from behind Rei in her human form.

"Luna long time no see" King Darius says looking at her nervously and questioningly.

"We should leave the kids and go talk in the throne room" Artemis says coming from behind Malachite.

"Yes, I agree" Queen Selena says.

The four adults leave 10 very confused people sitting in Prince Darien's room as they wonder what the big mystery is about Metallia and why is she so determined to get Serenity.


End file.
